


pomogunan ku koupusan ku

by IPG_KENT



Series: Writer's Side of Me [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Malaysia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPG_KENT/pseuds/IPG_KENT
Summary: love for country





	pomogunan ku koupusan ku

kiwaa songulun tanak kusai i agaras om awantang kopio. isio nopo diti nga oupus kopio o pomogunan disio. Nunu nopo ababayan id kinoyonon disio mampayat isio. insan tadau kiwaa o mananangod minoi id kinoyonon disio om minaganu ngawi kakamot diolo om koilaai no kaka di yanak wagu dii. minogowit isio piipiro tambalut dau do mooi pamagakom om ponuli di mananangod dii. au i yanak wagu orosian do matai tu montok do koposion tulun id kinoyonon dau, kasaga yau do oiduan ginawo.

Geum Jan di kent


End file.
